I'm Not in Love
by foreverdreams3
Summary: Derek is sick of all the rumors surrounding him and Casey because he's not in love with her. He can't possibly be. Oneshot.


AN: It's been a very, and I mean very, long time since I have written anything. Lately, I have been all obsessed with reading LWD fanfiction again though, and this song just fits so perfectly. It's not exactly a songfic, but it was inspired by a song so I included all of the lyrics at end of the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Life with Derek or the song "About a Girl" by The Academy Is…

 **I'm Not in Love**

Here I am again listening to another dumb football player talk about how hot Casey is. Can't they do this somewhere else? Like maybe, I don't know, at home? I get so sick and tired of hearing about Casey everywhere I go. It used to be me that everyone talked about. What happened to those days? Oh right. The McDonalds moved in and ruined everything. Not only is everyone talking about Casey all the time now, but they are talking about ME AND CASEY. How can they talk about something that doesn't even exist? There is no me and Casey. There's Casey….and then there's me.

The rumors are getting worse. When the McDonald's first moved in there were a few rumors about Casey and I hooking up just because everyone assumed that's what would happen right off. I mean I have a certain reputation and Casey seems to fall under "my type," so of course people were going to assume that we'd be doing some bed hopping while we were living under the same roof. Whatever. My motto has always been that people can say what they want about me, as long as they are talking about me. That's why I'm so popular. You learn to never give the people what they want by never admitting or denying anything. I tend to do the whole eye roll and smirk bit and let people assume. Hell, if I'd done everything people said that I did I would be such a badass.

Regardless, the rumor mill can be a crazy thing especially when the newer rumors tend to be about me and a certain stepsister being in love. Let me rephrase that. The rumors are that I'm in love with her. Casey. Casey McDonald. Keener Extraordinaire. There's no rumors floating around saying that Casey's in love with me, though. That's the most infuriating part of it all. Why does everyone think I've got it so bad for this girl? It's usually the other way around. I mean, yeah, Casey's hot and all, so people thinking we're shagging each other senseless is one thing, but people thinking that I'm in love with her is completely different. I'm not in love with Casey.

I should probably just let it go since we're graduating in a few weeks and none of these people will matter after then anyways, but I just can't. It's bad enough that I have to hear the whispers, but God only knows what Casey would do, or think, if she heard them. What if she believed them? What if she asked me about them? There's only so much I can say to refute the claims. People think they know so much just because I prank Casey, but I'm also always there for her. It's not my fault that she's like a modern day damsel in distress.

The reason I prank and tease Casey is because of the way she fights back. No other girl would ever even think about not letting "the Derek Venturi" not get his way. Plus, I think she's kind of picked up some skills from me over the years. She's not afraid to do something crazy if it means she's pranking me. When she first moved in, she would've sooner died than be embarrassed, especially over something involving me. Now though, it's like she seeks it out. She needs someone in her life to battle back and forth with her. For some reason that just happens to be me, but if we're being honest here it's probably because I would never let her get close enough to any other guy to even attempt our kind of relationship with. Not that I'm saying that we have a relationship or anything. We simply know how to push each other's buttons, both in a good and bad way, but I'm not in love with her.

Casey's the only girl that has been a constant in my life besides Marti. Casey challenges me and stands up for me. She helps me pass tests and impress girls. There's not many people that I know that I would go out of my way to help, but I would for Casey. At the end of the day she knows I have her back, and I know that she has mine. She's different than all the other girls. I know she doesn't realize how special she is, but she deserves to. That's the reason why I can't just sit back and let guys walk all over her. I can't let them make her feel ordinary because Casey deserves to be treated differently. She deserves better. I'm not in love with her, though. I'm not.

One song about a girl  
I can't breathe when I'm around her  
I'll wait here every day  
In case you scratch the surface  
She'll never notice

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

Last night I knew what to say  
But you weren't there to hear it  
These lines: so well-rehearsed  
Tongue-tied and overloaded  
You never noticed

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

I'm not in love  
This is not your song  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone wants to be loved  
To be loved  
What more could you ask for  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone...

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

I'm not in love  
(To be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?)  
This is not your song  
(To be loved, to be loved, everyone wants)  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
(To be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?)  
About a girl


End file.
